her3krfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Casus 15/@comment-24.132.19.156-20140723112301
Kniebandletsel: mediale collateraal ligament (MCL) laterale collateraal ligament (LCL) achterste kruisband (AKB) (hecht posterior aan tibia) voorste kruisband (VKB) (hecht anterior aan tibia) Kracht vs uitrekking bepaalt wanneer er schade optreedt. http://www.med-info.nl/Afwijking_trauma_extremiteit_onder_enkel_fractuur.html <= mooi te zien hoe bewegingen zijn + welke ligamenten/botten breken. De kruisbanden liggen intra-articulair, de mediale en laterale band extra-articulair. Intra-articulaire doen het minder goed; hostile environment door synoviale vloeistof. Voorste kruisband regenereert (bijna) niet; hechten geen zin. Extra-articulaire ligamenten: Haematoom => ontsteking => Matrix => celproliferatie => Remodellering => maturatie. Mediale collateraal ligament (MCL): • valgus/exorotatie-trauma (voetbal,wintersport) • vaak origo thv mediale femur epicondyl • als VKB intact is en graad 1 laesie functionele behandeling : kortdurend krukken, snel oefenen ! • goede prognose, ook lange termijn R/ MCL laesie: graad 1(0-5 mm) functioneel graad 2 (5-10 mm) brace/ BB koker graad 3 (10-.. mm) brace/ BB koker Lateraal collateraal ligament letsel en posterolaterale hoek: Mediale compartment: • concaaf tibiaal plateau • kapsel verankerde meniscus • groot, sterk, ligament (MCL) Laterale compartment: • convex tibiaal plateau • mobiele meniscus • smal, dun, elastische ligamenten AO/ Röntgen: • Segond fracture (The Segond fracture is a type of avulsion fracture (soft tissue structures tearing off bits of their bony attachment) of the lateral tibial condyle of the knee, immediately beyond the surface which articulates with the femur). • Fibulakop avulsie fractuur (Avulsiefractuur is een fractuur ontstaan door grote trekkracht van een pees aan het bot. Doordat de pees meer trekkracht kan verdragen, zal eerder een stuk bot afscheuren dan de pees). • Stress films in chronische casus • Arteriogram bij knie dislocatie • MRI voor preoperatieve planning R/ • Bij non-operatieve behandeling van posterolaterale hoek laesies vaak slecht resultaat. • operatieve doel: herstel van LCL, popliteus pees, popliteofibular ligament, kapsel. Achterste kruisband ruptuur: A/ trauma (bijv. dashboard trauma, zwelling. LO/ achterste schuiflade (96% accuracy), posterior sag. R/Geisoleerd achterste kruisband letsel: conservatief. Bij knie luxatie of 3+ achterste schuiflade met instabiliteits klachten: AKB reconstructie. - Klachten na AKB; 50% zelfde niveau sport, 30% lager niveau en 16% kan zelfde sport niet meer doen. - Late gevolgen AKB letsel; • patellofemorale arthrose • mediale compartiments arthrose. Voorste kruisband (VKB) letsel: Hoge incidentie: wereld wijd 200-400.000 VKB reconstructies per jaar VKB ruptuur: sport letsel met de hoogste medische uitgave Korte termijn: knie instabiliteit & langere termijn knie artrose “An old knee in a young patient” A/ trauma, knap, zwelling. LO/ lachman test, voorste schuiflade, pivot shift. • Een voorste kruisband insufficientie geeft een verhoogde anterieure translatie van de tibia versus het femur, met een verhoogde kans op secundaire morbiditeit zoals arthrose, chondraal letsel en meniscus lesies. • Tijdens VKB letsel in 50% van de gevallen lateraal meniscusletsel. • de voorste schuiflade mogelijkheid na een VKB lesie leidt vaak later tot lengtescheuren in de mediale meniscus. • arthrose in VKB deficiente knieën is meer gerelateerd aan bijkomend meniscusletsel dan aan instabiliteit. R/ niet operatief: oefenen van quadriceps, kracht en coördinatie. Geen bewijs dat brace een positief effect heeft op re-injury. Aanpassen activiteit/sport belangrijkste voor lange termijn. Operatie voorkomt arthrose niet. R/ VKB reconstructie; arthroscopische techniek, langdurige revalidatie tot terugkeer in sport. Bone patella tendon bone-transplantaat, of hamstring.